My Sweetheart
by VickyT36
Summary: When Lance loses his beloved pet pig Hamletta on night, he goes crazy with grief and lets himself go in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up readers, it's VickyT36 here with another nexo knights story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

One morning in the Fortrex, Lance Richmond had just woken up. He yawned and stretched.

"Nothing like a good ten hours of sleep." he said, taking the cucumber slices off his eyes.

He looked down from his bed, and saw that his pet pig, Hamletta was also awake.

"Good morning, Hamletta."

He took the cucumbers slices off her eyes. Hamletta looked up at him, and squealed.

"I slept great. Thanks for asking."

He got out of bed, and went to the bathroom with Hamletta following him. In the bathroom, Lance wiped the green facial cream off Hamletta's face then wiped his mud mask off. Then he let Hamletta out while he showered and washed his hair.

After getting out if the shower, he brushed his teeth, rinsed, dried and combed his hair. And once he was all cleaned he got dressed. He stepped out of the bathroom, he sighed happily. When Hamletta heard the door open, she hurried up to him.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. You know the rules after Daddy gets primped up no jumping." Lance told her.

Hamletta slowed down, and then followed him to the kitchen, where everyone else was awake.

"Good morning everyone." he greeted. "Hey, Lance." everyone else replied. "I hope you're all in the mood for pancakes." Chef Eclair announced, as squire bots served them.

"Finally breakfast." said Axl, happily digging into his food. "Don't forget Hamletta she enjoys pancakes." Lance told Dennis, his squire bot. "We didn't." Dennis replied, as he put a plate with three pancakes on it on the floor in front of Hamletta.

And she began eating her breakfast.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating, they went to the holo room to train.

"You know, I really should go to lounge room. I mean it's not a good idea to battle on a full stomach." Lance told everyone.

"Lance, we're training. You can lounge later." Clay told him.

"Fine." Lance replied annoyed, he then turned to Hamletta.

"Hamletta you go into the lounge room and wait for me."

Hamletta squealed, and walked to the lounge room. After a couple of hours of training, the knights took their break. Clay went outside to do some cool down exercise, Axl went to the kitchen to get an after training snack, Aaron went outside to fly around on his hover board.

Ava went to do some coding, and Robin and Macy decided to play a video game. As for Lance, he decided to relax in the lounge room, watch TV with a frosty beverage, and with Hamletta at his side.

"This is the life, isn't it sweetheart?" Lance asked her.

Hamletta squealed.

* * *

That night, Lance was getting ready for bed. After putting on his mud mask, he lied in bed.

"Good night, Hamletta." he told his pet pig.

Hamletta squealed, and Lance turned off the lights, and put two cucumber slices over his eyes. In the dead of night, Hamletta woke up. Nature was calling her, so she left Lance's room, and went outside the Fortrex to do her business.

Once she was finished, she was about to head back inside, but she smelled something tasty, so she went the other way into the country. As Merlok 2.0 slept, he wiggled around from a dream he was having, and unknowingly started the Fortrex, causing it to drive away.

**That's chapter 1, plz review, this'll b a three-shot story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning, when Lance woke up, he didn't hear Hamletta squealing. Taking off one of the cucumber slices he saw that his pet wasn't by his bed.

"Hamletta?" He got out off bed, and went to the bathroom.

"Sweetheart are you in here?" he called.

But Hamletta wasn't there. He washed the mask off his face, and realized something. He stormed to the kitchen and saw Axl was cooking breakfast.

"Axl!" he snapped.

"Morning, Lance what's up?" Axl asked.

"What did you do with Hamletta?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hamletta wasn't in my room. Did you turn her into bacon?" Lance asked frantically.

"Hey, I didn't touch your pig." Axl told him.

"What's going on here?" asked Clay coming into the kitchen.

"Hamletta is missing." Lance informed.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Lance."

"What's going on?" asked Aaron.

"Lance's pig is missing." explained Axl.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night, she was by my bed as usual."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Macy told Lance.

"But where?"

"We can look for Hamletta later, but right now we need to eat breakfast and start training." replied Clay.

The knights did, but Lance was distracted at both things. Once training was over, Lance hurried out of the holo room to look for his pig. The others helped, they looked everywhere. But she wasn't in the bedrooms, kitchen, break area, or the center room with Merlok 2.0.

"(Groans) where could she be?"

"Calm down, Lance. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere." Merlok 2.0 comforted.

"Yeah Lance, we'll find her." added Aaron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamletta was just trotting around, wondering where the Fortrex was. Suddenly her nose caught whiff of something tasty. She followed the smell, and came to a fence. On the other side, there were other pigs standing in front of a trough.

"Here pigs, chow time." said a man wearing overalls and a straw hat.

He poured some fruit and vegetables scraps into the trough, and the pigs began eating. Feeling hungry, Hamletta climbed through, and began digging in with the others. That night, Lance just lied in bed wide awake.

Then he sat up, and started working on something that would help find his Hamletta.

* * *

Early the next morning, Clay was on his way to the holo training room. To his shock he saw Lance sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lance?"

When Lance turned around, Clay dropped his sword in shock. Lance had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was slightly messy.

"(Yawns), Clay is it morning already?" he asked.

"Lance, what...what are you doing did you even sleep last night?"

"Nope, I was busy making these." Lance told him, holding up a piece of paper.

It was a poster with a picture of Hamletta on it, it read, "Lost pig. Reward $1,000".

"You're willing to pay $1,000 to get your pig back?" Clay asked him.

"I know, it's crazy. You think I should double it?" Lance wondered.

"Okay, this is more serious than I thought." Clay thought.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the others woke up they were shocked to see Lance the way he was.

"And he's been up all night?" Ava asked Clay.

"Apparently, he's really broken up about Hamletta.

"Merlok, are we almost to the nearest village yet?" Lance asked the digital wizard.

"We're almost there, Lance." Merlok 2.0 told him.

"Once we get there, I'm gonna need you all to put up these up." Lance instructed, giving them each some posters.

"Uh, Lance, did you brush your teeth?" asked Macy, wrinkling her nose.

"Who has time for that? My sweetheart's out there." Lance replied.

"Whoa, I've never seen him like this." whispered Aaron to Axl.

"Me neither." Axl whispered back.

Meanwhile, Hamletta was still on the pig farm. She was having an okay time rolling in the mud, and interacting with the other pigs. But she missed Lance, how he petted her, cuddled her, and called her his "sweetheart".

So she just lied in the mud, instead of splashing around like the other pigs.

* * *

In the next village, Lance hurried off the Fortrex, and began hanging up posters. The others helped, but still couldn't believe how Lance was acting.

"Lance, don't worry we'll find Hamletta." Robin comforted.

"I hope so, for all I know she's out there lost, cold, confused, and perhaps she's about to be someone's dinner." Lance ranted.

"We better find that pig fast." whispered Ava to the others.

"Um excuse me?" asked a woman coming up to Lance.

"What?" asked Lance loudly.

"Uh, you're looking for this pig?" she asked, holding up the poster.

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"No...but a friend of mine owns a pig farm in the in another village maybe he has your pig."

"Where is it?"

"It's a few miles south."

"Come on, guys. We don't have anytime to lose." Lance informed his friends.

He hurried back to the Fortrex, with the others following him.

* * *

As they drove off, Lance paced back and forth.

"Merlok, Lance has never acted like this before." Clay whispered to the wizard.

"While Lance may be vain and selfish, he does love his pet pig. And her going missing is the worst thing." Merlok told him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy's coming." Lance said.

On the pig farm, Hamletta was still wallowing in the mud.

"All right, pigs time for your cleaning." called the farmer.

All the pigs got up, and trotted to the barn, but Hamletta stayed put.

"Come on, pig." he called to Hamletta.

Slowly she got up, and followed the other pigs. "Hmm, don't remember that one.

* * *

Upon finally arriving at the pig farm, Lance hurried out of the Fortrex.

"Lance, wait up." called Aaron, as the others hurried behind him.

"No time for waiting." Lance told them.

"Hello, is anyone here?" called Clay.

When the farmer heard them, he stopped washing the pigs, and walked out of the barn.

"Well if it isn't the Nexo Knights, can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my sweetheart, Hamletta. She's a beautiful pig, do you have her?" asked Lance, frantically.

"Uh...I have lots of pigs here. They're in the barn, maybe..."

But before the farmer could finish, Lance rushed into the barn.

"Hamletta, sweetheart are you in here?" he called.

Hamletta recognized her owner's voice. She squealed, and hurried to him. Lance saw her coming, and ran to her.

"Sweetheart, there you are!" he cried.

He threw her arms around her, not caring she was covered in mud. The others and the farmer smiled at the reunion.

* * *

After thanking the farmer for keeping an eye on Hamletta, and paying him, they all left.

"Oh, Hamletta it's so good to have you back." Lance told her.

"I say we celebrate this with some dinner." suggested Axl.

"Great idea." agreed Lance.

"Uh, Lance don't you want to get...freshened up first?" asked Macy.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're dirty, dude." mentioned Aaron.

"It can't be that bad. I mean it's only been 24 hours since I looked in a mirror." Lance told them, as he headed for the bathroom.

"5,4,3,2,1." Ava counted down.

The next thing they heard was Lance screaming. He couldn't believe how much he'd let himself go. His hair was messy and dirty, he had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he was getting a zit.

"No dinner for me, I have some major work to do." Lance told them.

* * *

Lance spent the rest of the evening, Lance primped and preened himself. And by the time he was finished, he went to his room with Hamletta and had Dennis bring him a snack. He lied in bed, and Hamletta stood by his side.

"Get up here, sweetheart." he told her.

Hamletta jumped onto the bed, and snuggled up beside him.

"This is the perfect spot for you." said Lance petting her.

Hamletta squealed, and closed her eyes as she nuzzled against him. Lance smiled as he returned it.

**The End**


End file.
